jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Lost on Isla Nublar
' 'Jurassic Park: Lost on Isla Nublar' is an arcade game that was released on 2006. It is a game where one or two players shoot dinosaurs as they escape the island of Isla Nublar. It's also followed by a sequel, [[Jurassic Park: Lost on Isla Sorna|''Jurassic Park: Lost on Isla Sorna]]. Plot Ben and Norah, whose relationship is floundering, tour on the island of Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic Park. However, they find that many dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures are wreaking havoc, and they are desperate to escape. At the beginning of the tour, Ben appears nervous, while Norah attempts to calm him down. One of their guides is killed and eaten by a Velociraptor, terrifying the both of them. They are then given FN FAL assault rifles with which to defend themselves against the hungry Raptors. Eventually, their vehicle crashes; however, before they can ask the driver what happened, the driver exits the vehicle and runs away in panic. They immediately discover why; a Tyrannosaurus Rex has found them. They manage to escape it by driving their vehicle over a broken bridge, jumping over a cliffside in the process. Ben's map shows them that they have two options where to go next: a cave or a river. If the player(s) choose the cave, Ben and Norah find a trio of survivors and escape the cave with them. One of the survivors claims that Ben and Norah are not helping them declares himself the leader, taking their guns. Before they can protest, a rescue helicopter arrives. Ben and Norah are temporarily given slingshots to defend themselves. Eventually, they reach the helicopter, but find it doesn't have enough room for them. The pilot informs them that there is another exctraction point in a nearby section of the park from which they can evacuate the island, and they are given their guns back. As the helicopter takes off, they are attacked by a Carnotaurus. Upon killing the Carnotaurus, they discover that they are standing in front of a statue of a T-Rex fighting a Stegosaurus, to which Norah comments, "It really is mysterious theme park." If the player(s) choose the river, Ben and Norah ride a canoe down the river, attacked by Compys. At one point, they lose their guns in the river and have to use oars to defend themselves. Eventually, they retrieve their guns, and have to fight a Deinosuchus. Upon killing the Deinosuchus, they find a radio that tells anyone listening about a nearby section of the park where they can escape InGen helicopter. In the course of their adventure, Ben and Norah learn the story of Jurassic Park. According to a local boy of the island and a helicopter pilot, scientists extracted Dino DNA from Mosquitos fossilized in amber and used frog DNA to fill in the gaps in the DNA strands to complete their codes, and then they could create a baby dinosaur. After finding the rescue helicopter, the two must battle with a Giant Pteranodon, and fall out of the helicopter during the fight. The two hang on to a rope ladder, and due to their guns falling to the ocean, they must use a slingshot to deliver the final blow. Depending on if the player(s) hit the Pteranodon or not, the couple will either make their relationship stronger and leave the island, or break up and escape. Dinosaurs, Prehistoric Creatures and Insects featured in the game Jurassic Park Safari (Stage 1) * Velociraptor * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Mosquito * Coelurosauravus River Cruise (Left Path) * Troodon * Dilophosaurus * Mosquito * Stethacanthus * Prehistoric Piranha * Compy * Deinosuchus (Boss) Cave Tunnel (Right Path) * Velociraptor * Diplocaulus * Dimetrodon * Beetle * Mosquito * Carnotaurus (Boss) Wooly Mammoth Ride (Stage 3) * Velociraptor * Beetle * Saber Tooth Tiger * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Prehistoric Piranha * Compy * Eurypterid * Borhyaena * Wooly Mammoth * Spinosaurus (First Boss) * Allosaurus (Second Boss) Island Hopping (Final Stage) * Pteranodon (Final Boss) Category:Games